


leave this blue neighborhood

by whathegeometry



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bill Denbrough Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Love Notes, M/M, Pining, Questioning Sexuality, Sad Richie Tozier, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, chapter three has a sad ending and is VERY bill bashing, except like- fifteen troye sivan songs lol, i love bill don't take this the wrong way it was just convenient, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry
Summary: a series of drabbles, each based on a song from troye sivan's 'blue neighborhood' album. requests for ships are open, so ask in comments! (i really appreciate requests!)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. WILD

**Author's Note:**

> {disclaimer: these are stephen king's characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}

Eddie Kaspbrak couldn't focus. He was always tuning in and out of the teacher's lecture, drifting away from the cold desk, the loud classroom, away to his happy place- the quarry, alone, just him and Richie.

_Richie._

Eddie swore that boy would be the death of him. Richie Tozier, at any given time, occupied so much of his mind. Every one of his waking moments was spent, consciously or unconsciously, remembering the way it felt to hold that hand, kiss those lips, how it felt when Richie would just _hold_ him, cradle him in his arms. The sound of his voice. The soft breath mingling with his own. 

Jesus, that boy was perfect.

Eddie scribbled out a note on a spare index card, smiling unconsciously, imagining Richie's reaction when he would find it taped to his locker later that day.

_You're driving me WILD._


	2. BITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stenbrough this time! if you have any ships that aren't reddie, stenbrough or benverly, feel free to suggest one in the comments!

"Bill?"

"Y-yeah, Stan?"

"How do we know we're normal?"

"H-h-how do we know w-we're _n-n-normal?_ S-s-stan, we're losers. N-neither of us are n-n-normal."

Stan chuckled slightly, but the atmosphere in Stan's bedroom crackled with some sort of tension that neither of them could deny. 

"How do we know we're not, you know, _not_ normal?"

"Not n-normal how?"

Stan's bed creaked as Bill scooted over to be next to Stan. 

"N-n-not normal h-how, Stan?"

Bill's hand on his back set something in Stan's skin on fire. Bill's voice assured Stan that everything was okay, that he could tell Bill anything.

"How do we know we're not, you know..."

"...Gay?"

Stan tensed.

"How did you know?"

"I've b-been wondering t-the s-s-same thing, lately."

"Why?"

"Why d-d-does anyone w-wonder anything, St-st-stan?"

"There's only one way to find out."


	3. FOOLS

Stanley Uris is crying.

Rain is pouring down around him and he is gripping at his chest, crying, sobbing, screaming.

_He loves her, he loves her, he loves her._

_Bill loves Beverly, idiot. What did you think, he was going to just jump into your arms when you confessed?_

Stan hadn't really thought Bill would leave Beverly for him.

But Stan also hadn't been prepared for what he did do.

The words "faggot" and "get out of my house" ring very clearly in Stan's mind.

No one can hear him over the rain.


	4. EASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaspbrough deserves more fics. this is my solution.

"Eddie, Eddie, hey-" Bill kisses the top of Eddie's forehead. "Eddie, baby. Talk to me."

Eddie looks up at Bill, eyes red from crying. "It's just- it's- things are changing so fast, Bill," Eddie sniffles. "Beverly's gone, and Ben's gone, and now Richie's gone too, and then there's my mom's boyfriend, and it... I just need a break, okay?"

"Okay, love," Bill smiles. He cuddles closer into Eddie's body, the matress of Eddie's bed. "What do you need?"

Eddie buries his head into Bill's shoulder.

"I need things to be simple again. Bill, fuck, I need you." 

"I'm here, Eddie, I'm here."

"Don't leave."


	5. THE QUIET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stozier has arrived bbys (imagine the kiss emoji)

"Richie, talk to me, please."

Closed doors. 

"Richie, I love you."

Speaking through keyholes.

"Richie, love, please tell me what's wrong, I want to help..."

Cold wood on his back.

"Can I just... be alone for a while, Stan?

A voice that's breaking at the edges.

"You can't be alone without me. I won't let you."

A knock, for the thousandth time.

"Please, Rich..."


End file.
